The Story of Namikaze Naruto
by NamikazeNarutox24
Summary: This is my first Fanfic.What if Kushina surived,a mystery person on the verge of death sealed the Kyuubi instead of Minato.NARUSAKU. Srry i havent been updating.I'm skipping the sealing part.At the start of My story Naruto and Sakura are 5.
1. The Beginning

It is a beautiful sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village

It is a beautiful sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village. 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki is walking down a path. He sees a girl that is being picked on by 4 12 yr. old boys. Naruto immediately runs to her aid.

"Hey leave her alone!" "Why should we?", said the boss." " Because I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't.

"HAHA ya right!" RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Naruto grows long fangs, sharp nails, and goes into fox form. He punches them all hard in the gut faster than you can see.

"Why were they bothering you"asked Naruto.

Sakura pointed to her forehead. Naruto didn't understand and make a confused face. "I don't understand."

"My forehead is huge, that's what they were making fun of" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Your forehead isn't huge, it's beautiful. It makes me want to kiss it." And he did. Both of them looked away with faces redder than an apple.

"Anyway what's your name?"asked Naruto.

"Sakura." "What's yours?"

"Naruto".

"Well anyway Naruto-kun, thank you very much for saving me."Sakura said. (_hes really cute)._

"Your welcome." "Why don't you come to my house Sakura-chan?"asked Naruto. I'm sure my parents would love to meet you." Ok sure."Sakura said in a heartbeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi honey"said Kushina. "Hi Naruto"said Minato

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad."Naruto said back.

"Well who's you new friend?"Both of Naruto's parents saying in unison.

"Hhh…ii. My..name..iiisss…Sak..u..r..a"she managed to stuttered.

"Well somebody's a little shy"said Kushina.

"Well Naruto we are gonna go to the Uchiha Compound to see Itachi, Sasuke, Uncle Obito, and Auntie Rin"said Minato.

"Is Sakura allowed to come?"asked the blonde-headed 5 yr. old.

"Sure she is honey"said Kushina.

"Sakura do you want to come?"asked Naruto.

"Y-yes"stuttered Sakura (A.N.: AGAIN).

"Alrighty then lets go then"yelled Naruto.

"Do you want to go the fast way or the long w-?"asked Minato.

"The fast way."Naruto said faster than his father could even finish.

"Ok everybody hold hands this is gonna be rough"said Minato.

Minato uses the Hiraishin (Lightning Thunder God).

"Ok were here"said Minato.

"W-wow"Sakura managed to stutter.

"Hehe"said Naruto.

"Hey whats up Sasuke"Naruto said.

"Nothing really. What about you Naruto."

"Nothing much.""Hey meet my new friend Sakura."

"Hi. My name is Sasuke."

"Hi. Im Sakura."

"Shes a bit shy"said the little Namikaze.

"Oh I see well then in that case, would she be your... oh i dont know your girlfriend?Sasuke teased.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked away blushing.

"Naruto and Sakura sitting in a tree k-i-s-s...wait what comes after s??"

"Oh yeah... I-N-GGGGGGG!!

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was about rip his face into a million pieces.

"hehe...I was just kidding."

"You better be!"Naruto said with a killer intent.

"Hey where is Obito and Rin?"asked Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAHHAHA CLIFFHANGER

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ITS MY FIRST FANFIC. PLEASE USE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSM

THIS IS A NARUSAKU.


	2. Training?

Me: HEY GUYS IM BACK!!!!!!! Sorry I took so long to update but…with school and stuff it was kinda hard. I also stopped because my computer got messed up. But now summer is here and I should be updating pretty frequently.

Naruto: Hey!

Sakura:H-hhh-ii

Me: No need to be shy Sakura (she has a stuttering problem in my story).

Me: NARUTO DISCLAIMER!!

Naruto: YES SIR! NamikazeNarutox24 doesn't own Naruto. If he did he would be filthy rich, and I and Sakura would be making out before Sasuke even left!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Time:_

_Hey where is Uncle Obito and Aunty Rin?! Asked Naruto_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOOOOO!!!!! Yelled both Obito and Rin in unison.

EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! Eeked Sakura, as she hid behind Naruto, with a scared look on her face. "Awww, common you guys didn't have to scare Sakura so bad!" Exclaimed Naruto with a slightly irritated voice. "Well sorrrrrryyyyy", Obito said annoyed, "We din't even know she was here!" "STOP BICKERING DAMIT!!!!!!" Screeched Kushina, which made everyone in the whole village almost piss their pants!

Sakura looked like she was going to die from being so damn scared!

"Yes mam",they all said.

"Good now lets get down to business",she said.

"What's going on?" an umfamiliar voice said. Standing there were 2 anbu black ops, Itachi Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake, (he doesn't have the Sharingan in this cause obito is still alive,but he's still a bad ass that reads Jiraiya's porn.) who happened to have that infamous orange book in his possession.

"KAKASHI, PUT THAT PORN AWAY BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU", came the murderous voices of Kushina and Rin, giving off a killer intent 50x stronger than that of the one Naruto had against Sasuke. "Fine, just pleeeaaasseeee don't tell Anko, she'll kill me!" "I'll kill you if what???" "OH SHIT!" Naruto and Sasuke started laughing there asses off. Standing there was the famous snake summoner Anko.

"Anyways…………I just came here to tell you that I want Kakashi, Anko, Obito, Rin, and Itachi to teach Naruto here, as I can't. When he gets home Kushina will probably train him too. I was wondering if Sasuke would also like to train. I am not putting them into the academy as I know that it would only hold them back",stated Minato. WOOOOHHOOOOOO!!!! Came the shout from the two boys. They were gonna be trained to become ninjas. "Wait",said naruto, "what about Sakura". I won't always be able to protect her." "Protect her from what Naruto".

"Well, you see dad, I kinda found Sakura being bullied by some people. If I hadn't been there, they might have attacked her. I stopped them before anything bad happened. I can tell she would be a good medic nin, with both rin, mom, and maybe even Tsunade baa-chan", said Naruto as a matter-of-fact. "Hmm…good thinking Naruto…..well if Sakura wants….she could…..but she will need permission from her parents first. So do you want to train with Naruto and Sasuke", asked Minato.

Sakura nodded her head yes, very happy that she would not only become strong, but also stay with her Naruto-kun. "Good, I will ask your parents when we drop you off at your house Sakura."Minato said. In the meantime I guess we could go to the park and let the kids have some fun? Kushina said to Minato."YA CAN WE DADDY!!" yelled Naruto. "hmm….ok fine." "YATTAAA!!!!!!" yelled the three kids. Yes even Sakura yelled, which was very surprising.

"Ok", said Minato, "OFF TO THE PARK!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AND THAT ENDS THE SECOND CHAPTER! Press the green button that says reviews. And again sorry for not updating sooner. I'm still a rookie at this so I could use all the advice I can get. Flames are accepted I guess…..

Signing off,

NamikazeNarutox24


End file.
